Naga Ray
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Hebitsukai Silver |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Hebitsukai Metal |label = Hebitsukai Silver Hebitsukai Metal |name = Naga Ray |gender =Male |sentai = Uchu Sentai Kyuranger |cast = Taiki Yamazaki |firstepisode = Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai |lastepisode =TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Kyuranger) TBA (Movies) }} is , the Silver Ranger of the Kyurangers. From the Hebitsukai System, Naga Ray's people eschewed emotions, but he is on a mission to have emotions, unlike his people. He is a thief, a partner to Balance. He is the eighth Kyuranger to be awakened. Naga is later compromised and corrupted by a vice shogun named Akyanba. His betrayal also leads to the corruption of his Seiza Blaster and his Kyutama, allowing him to transform into . He retains this power after being freed from Akyanba's control. Aged 21, Naga was born on July 4th.Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Photobook All Star Chart Character History Early Life When Naga Ray met Balance, he decided Balance was the key for him to be able to learn emotion. Balance and Naga Ray become partners in thieving against Jark Matter, becoming known as the two-man BN Team who were branded with a combined five million Pongi bounty by Jark Matter. As Hebitsukai Silver It was on Zigama that the pair discovered the Kyurangers on a wanted poster, finding them to have a bounty ten times more than theirs. Having heard about a local Jark Matter facility storing a precious gem, the pair met Lucky, who believed them to be bearers of Kyutamas themselves, on the way to their mark. While they tell Lucky they aren't, Lucky still decides to wait out his luck and work with them on their job. However, instead of being stealthy, they are discovered because of Lucky looking for a fight. Naga is surprised as Balance betrays Lucky by lashing him with his cables, in full view of Jark Matter. However, Naga is angered and chooses to stay with Lucky. He watches as Balance asks to see the gem as reward and is allowed. He and Lucky are put on a death trap to be executed immediately. Balance intervenes by controlling the death trap. Naga Ray and Balance earn their Kyutamas and fight with the Kyurangers, joining them on the ORION after taking down Zigama's Daikaan Gamettsui. Introduced by Raptor to commander Shou Ronbou, the seven Kyurangers were sent to save the planet Needle from destruction at the hands of the Jark Matter. Engaged by a hostile new Kyuranger, Stinger, Naga and the others bar Lucky and Champ were struck by the Sasori System native's sting. However, the afflicted Kyurangers ultimately recovered in time to destroy the Moraimarz that was draining Needle's Planet Jume. When the Orion arrived in orbit of Earth, a planet strangely containing numerous Moraimarz, Naga and Balance were left on the ship to work on equipment under Shou Ronbou as the others were assigned to land on Earth for the first time by the commander's Kyulette, establishing a link between the Kyu Buckles which would allow the Kyurangers to summon Kyutama at will. Witnessing Raptor's transformation into Washi Pink, Naga suspected that Shou knew that she was destined to become the Washi System's Kyuranger though he denied it. After the destruction of Daikaan Mozuma's Moraimarz, the crew discovered that they had lost control of the ship and that they had been sent on a direct course to the Sun, causing a sharp rise in temperature much to the discomfort of Naga and the other organics. Naga himself was initially found unconcsious, leading the others to believe that there was an intruder on the ship only for him to reveal that he had slipped and hit his head while practicing his smile. The ship and crew were ultimately saved as Mozuma was destroyed by Shishi Red and Koguma Skyblue, causing his microbic extensions to dissipate and return control of the ship. Naga was among the crew left behind to perform repairs on the Orion following the ordeal with the Sun as a team was led by Shou to recover the Tomo Kyutama on Earth. Returning from Vela in the midst of Stinger and Champ's fight with Scorpio, Naga fought in KyurenOh to take down a Deathworm that the Karo had enlarged. Tragically, Champ was nearly dstroyed after saving Stinger from Scorpio, and so Scorpio was ordered to take his body to Rebellion HQ in hopes that he could be saved. Seeking the Kyutama of the Tokei System, the Kyurangers came to the planet Toki and turned the 12 keys needed to unlock it within 30 minutes. Approaching key VI, Naga uniquely did not find phantoms of either friend or foe, believing it to be a result of having no feelings. Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Through unknown circumstances, the nine Kyurangers made a brief appearance on an Earth where Jark Matter was not present. Instead, the Kyurangers arrived to intervene against the Deathgalien before they could interfere with the Zyuohgers' fight with the Ninningers for the future of Super Sentai against Gillmarda. With Hebitsukai Silver aiding in wiping out the Moeba pack, the Kyurangers eventually forced the Deathgalien to retreat before taking their leave with their appearance observed by the Zyuohger ally Bud, who realized that the future was in safe hands. Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Chou Super Hero Taisen When Shou Ronbou sent the Kyurangers to capture , Naga and Balance were sent in as back-up as a team of five fought the . Together, the BN Team intercepted Poppy as she was being taken to safety by who was imobilized by Naga's glare. Eventually, all nine Kyurangers joined the with various Sentai Rangers and fighting against the army of the led by . Through use of the Futago Kyutama, the complete team fought using a duplicated KyurenOh utilizing all nine Voyagers against the Big Moraimarz Robo by the Oogumo Great Leader, whom they vanquished by fighting alongside the . Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Hebitsukai Silver appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Personality A stoic yet highly curious man, Naga desires to learn about and experience emotion, something that his people discarded long ago. He mostly carries himself in a neutral demeanor, speaking in a monotonous voice. Due to his inexperience with feelings, Naga will often use the wrong emotion when he tries expressing feeling (such as amusement when he should feel anger, or rage instead of excitement). However, he has shown the ability to become angry when provoked. He also sometimes takes words spoken to him seriously. When Hammie told him to think for himself, he took those words to heart and willingly sided with Akyanba to have his emotions unleashed. Powers and Abilities ;Paralytic Snake Eyes :Naga has the ability to paralyze other living beings for as long as he can maintain eye contact with them. When using this ability, his eyes will become green and snake-like in appearance, and seals of the eye will appear in front of the victims. However, a more powerful opponent, like Scorpio, can break free of the paralyzation by destroying the seal. Furthermore, as seen in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen, his power is ineffective against , and presumably all in general. He can also send a shock blast from his eyes to knock others off. During his brainwashing, he is shown to be able to control the movements of his paralyzed target as well, as he was able to force a paralyzed Echidna into pointing her weapon at herself. ;Apathy :Due to his natural emotionlessness, he didn't have to face any materialized distraction on planet Toki. Forms Arsenal *Kyutama **Hebitsukai Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Sickle Mecha *Hebitsukai Voyager Attacks * : Hebitsukai Silver performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. * : Hebitsukai Silver performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. ** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. ** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. * : Hebitsukai Silver performs a powerful slash attack with the Kyu Sickle. * : Hebitsukai Silver performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Sickle alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episode 2, Transformation Lessons (Tenbin Gold & Hebitsukai Silver), Kyuranger 3, 5, 7, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8, 9, 12, 14-16, 18-20, 22, The Ghess Indavers Counterattack, Kyuranger 23, 25, 26, 31-33, High School Wars Episode 4, Episode of Stinger, Kyuranger 35, 37, 38 - Hebitsukai Metal= |-|1= |-|2= After being brainwashed by Akyanba, Naga's Hebitsukai Kyutama is converted into the Dark Kyutama. Inserting this Kyutama into his Seiza Blaster turns the transformation device into the Dark Seiza Blaster, which allows Naga to transform into this form. In this form, his suit is covered in purple and yellow garb, with the snake emblem on his head partially painted red and his Kyu Sickle adopting a darker color scheme. Hebitsukai Metal possesses powerful abilities previously lacked by Hebitsukai Silver, including using the scarf around his neck to restrain his targets, as well as firing a powerful beam blast from the snake eye ornament on his chest. After being freed from Akyanba's control, he can now use this form in full control. He now uses the regular Seiza Blaster. While he keeps his garb, he retains everything else from Hebitsukai Silver. Arsenal *Kyutama **Dark Kyutama **Black Hole Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Dark Seiza Blaster (when evil) *Dark Kyu Sickle Attacks *'Unnamed Finisher:' Hebitsukai Metal performs a powerful blast attack with the (Dark) Seiza Blaster, by using the Dark Kyutama. * : Hebitsukai Metal performs a powerful blast attack with the (Dark) Seiza Blaster, by using the Black Hole Kyutama. * : Hebitsukai Metal performs a powerful slash attack with the Kyu Sickle, by using the Dark Kyutama. Appearances: *'Evil:' Kyuranger Episodes 26, 28, 31 *'Good:' Kyuranger Episodes 31, 35 }} Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, he represents , "The Snake-Bearer" *In keeping with sci-fi tropes, Naga Ray's civilization is similar to Star Trek's planet Vulcan, from where Spock hails. Like Naga's planet, conflict is almost non-existent with the suppression of emotions. Naga Ray's goal to have emotions, or properly control them, is similar to the goal of Lt. Commander Data in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Etymology His name comes from , the name of a snake deity found in Hinduism. Portrayal *Naga is portrayed by Taiki Yamazaki (山崎大輝, Yamazaki Taiki). As Hebitsukai Silver, his suit actor is Keizo Yabe (矢部敬三, Yabe Keizo) in his first role as a Ranger, having portraying monsters of the week in preceeding seasons. Notes *Naga Ray is the first ranger since Agri (Gosei Black) of Tensou Sentai Goseiger to have a snake motif. *Due to the discarding of emotions, Naga Ray's people are depicted to have identical faces with Naga. *Naga is the first Silver Ranger to be on the core team. *Naga is the first Silver Ranger to be brainwashed by the villains since Gosei Knight of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. *Naga has some similarities of past Kamen Riders: **Naga's means of getting a new form is similar to Chase's obtaining of a powered up form in , by means of the enemy manipulating their emotions. **Naga keeps the formerly evil powered up form in similar manner as Yuusuke Onodera (Yusuke Godai's alternate counterpart) in , changing some attributes of their powered up forms upon returning back to the good side. **Naga's joining Jark Matter by methods of brainwashing is similar to Asuna Karino/Poppy Pipopapo joining the Bugsters. They also get new powers and are able to overwhelm their opponents until they are freed by their friends. They also return to the good side with some alterations: Poppy's good form has blue eyes and Naga's good form does not have the eye on his Kyuranger suit and the red coloring that was on the snake tongue of his visor isn't there anymore. *Naga Ray is the first Silver Ranger since Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) to have an enhanced form. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.1: The Super Stars of Space'' **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Tenbin Gold & Hebitsukai Silver Chapter" **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Washi Pink & Kajiki Yellow Chapter" **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Pegasus Shishi Red Chapter" **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' ** **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronbou'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''From Episode of Stinger, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: High School Wars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero!'' **''Space.19: The Spirit Forest of Planet Keel'' **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Ghess Indavers Counterattack'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!'' **''Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!'' **''Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' **''Space.28: BN Thieves, Breakup...'' **''Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama'' **''Space.31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy!'' **''Space.32: Orion, Forever'' **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears'' **''Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' **''Space.37: Lucky, Seen Again With His Father'' **''Space.38: Flaming Spheres! The 9 Crisis Strike!'' **''Space.39: The Great Adventure of Perseus'' **''Space.40: Opening Event! Deathball of Hell'' }} References Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai 6 Category:Kyurangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Reptile-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Aliens Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Good turned Evil Category:Sentai Evil turned Good Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter Category:Evil Sentai Rangers turn Good Category:Super Rangers